There are many areas of the world that are not provided with drinkable water by a centralized piping distribution system. In such cases, water is typically provided by tanker truck. The tanker truck is capable of delivering large quantities of water, or other liquids, where and when needed. However, the tanker truck has disadvantages. First, it is a dedicated vehicle, and as such is not suited for other uses when not serving as a liquid delivery vehicle. Second, when not in use, it requires considerable storage space. Third, it can be dangerous to transport a partially filled tank due to the effect sloshing liquid has on vehicle dynamics in panic or emergency driving situations. A final disadvantage is when removing the liquid from a tanker, a discharge pump is usually required to dispense the contained fluids. There does not exist an apparatus that addresses and solves the disadvantages as herein described. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which large quantities of liquid can be transported without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of this invention fulfills these needs.